nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Dan Graham
Dan (Daniel) Graham, né le 31 mars 1942 à Urbana dans l'Illinois, plasticien contemporain américain, qui travaille à New York. Il est auteur de photographies, de vidéos, de performances, mais surtout de pavillons architecturaux, comme créateur d'art conceptuel; il est aussi galeriste et critique d'art. Biographie et œuvre Graham a grandi dans le New Jersey, fils d'un pharmacien et d'une psychologue scolaire. Il ne poursuit pas d"études après le lycée, et s'intéresse à la littérature et à la musique rock. Il rédige des articles critiques dans des magazines. En 1964, il tient la Galerie John Daniels à New York, où il présente Sol LeWitt pour sa première exposition de l 'homme, ainsi que Donald Judd , Dan Flavin et Robert Smithson. Il y travaille jusqu'en 1965, quand il a commencé à créer ses propres œuvres. Le travail de Graham a toujours été fondée dans la pratique de l'art conceptuel. Les premiers exemples sont des photographies et des séquences numériques, souvent imprimées dans les magazines, par exemple Figuratif (1965) et Schéma (1966). Suite à la fermeture de son espace d'exposition basée à Manhattan, à la fin des années 1960, Graham se tourne vers les magazines comme le principal lieu de ses photographies.Ses photographies interrogent la relation entre le public et l'architecture privée et la façon dont chaque espace influe sur le comportement. En 1965, il publie la série Pour l'Amérique, des photos en couleur dont les sujets étaient de maisons familiales, de nouveaux centres commerciaux, des gares routières et des pique-nique en bordure de route, autour des banlieues américaines. De 1969 à 1978, Graham a travaillé principalement avec la performance, la vidéo et le cinéma. Dans les représentations et les vidéos, il explore les relations entre les organisations, la langue et la subjectivité, le lien entre l'expérience temporelle et l'espace. Graham a également produit un certain nombre de documentaires qui abordent des sujets allant des questions sociales à des sous-cultures de la jeunesse américaine. De 1969 à 1973, Graham a fait une série de films non-narratifs qui ont été ses premiers travaux basés sur le temps, comme "Roll" (1970). De plus, Graham a produit un certain nombre de vidéos qui documentaient ses performances, comme Split Attention (1972) , dans lequel la conversation de deux connaissances devient une cacophonie de discours et de coupures réciproques. Un autre exemple important est Performance/Audience/Mirror (1975), documentant une performance où Graham raconte ses mouvements, l' apparition de ses téléspectateurs, et son apparition dans un miroir. Dans ces œuvres Graham invoque explicitement les théories de la linguistique structurale, en particulier les travaux de Jacques Lacan. Graham a également intégré la vidéo dans les installations, la création d'environnements où la technologie vidéo est utilisé pour modifier l'expérience corporelle du spectateur. Un exemple est l'installation / performance Present Continuous Past(s), Graham a commencé à utiliser les deux sens de la paroi d'un miroir par rapport à de véritables réflexions et projections vidéo à retardement. En 1974, il crée une installation avec une série de vidéos appelée "Time Delay Room" , qui utilise une télévision en circuit fermé, dans une installation formée de caméras et des projections vidéo retardées. Graham a produit un certain nombre de vidéos documentaires. Rock My Religion (1984) explore la musique rock comme une forme d'art et fait un parallèle entre elle et le développement de la religion Shakers (une variante des Quakers) en Amérique. Il observe les changements dans les croyances et les superstitions de la religion Shakers depuis le 18ème siècle, et les rapporte au développement de la culture rock. Minor Threat documente la culture de la jeunesse autour de la bande du même nom. Dans ce document, Graham analyse les implications sociales de cette sous-culture, le traitant comme un rite tribal, un catalyseur de la violence et de la frustration de sa prédominance masculine et adolescente. Il signe aussi le livret d'un mini-opéra rock : Wild in the Streets, réalisé avec Marie-Paule MacDonald. Poem Schema est un type de production conceptuel et contingent, c'est une page isolée, comme une sorte d’inventaire écrit, mais toujours rattachée à un article. Cette œuvre ne peut être exposée que dans un magazine, plus spécialement dans un magazine d’arts, et ce n’est que dans un second temps qu’elle pourrait être exposée dans une galerie. Chaque variante de Schema est déterminée par l’analyse de l’œuvre faite dans le magazine. Chacune de ses œuvres implique la participation active du spectateur et donc la remise en question de tous les codes qui seraient perçus comme des stéréotypes. La seconde partie de son travail se concentre autour de la réflexion sur les modèles architecturaux et de la construction de pavillons. Projets architecturaux et pavillons Tout son travail interroge les relations entre l’espace privé et l’espace public, tout ce qui touche la perception, et la place du spectateur dans l’art et dans la société. Cinéma est un projet de salle de cinéma avec des jeux de miroirs. L’écran est un miroir sans tain ainsi que les cotés de la salle, qui forme un triangle. Lorsque les spectateurs visionnent le film, c'est-à-dire au moment où la salle est plongée dans le noir, les passants, qui sont à l’extérieur, peuvent voir le film projeté sur l’écran mais l’image est inversée. Ils ont aussi la chance de voir les spectateurs regardant le films sans qu’ils puissent être vu : ils peuvent observer cette relation film/spectateur. Dans un autre projet, « Picture Window Piece », Dan Graham met en évidence son idée que l’espace social public et l’espace social privé dépend d'une convention architecturale. Il explique que les fenêtres panoramiques qu’on peut apercevoir dans les maisons modernes américaines établissent le rapport entre la famille et l’environnement social car elle donnent à voir à l’intérieur, tout en empêchant cette vision. Son projet « Alteration to a suburban house » est la maquette d'un pavillon de banlieue semblable à celle d'un promoteur immobilier, dans laquelle Dan Graham à remplacé la façade par une grande plaque de verre et a placé un miroir sur le mur du fond. Le passant est ainsi censé pouvoir voir les habitants dans leur salon, mais pas dans leur chambre, dont le mur est aussi couvert d'un miroir. Le projet fait figure d'utopie négative, dans la mesure où il est destiné à ne pas être construit, et propose une réflexion critique sur les processus d'exposition au sein de l'architecture, où le regardeur se voit en train de regarder et prendre conscience de son propre voyeurisme. Quelques pavillons célébres: * Kaleidoscope Double '' (2010), La Rochelle, France; * ''Half Cylinder/ Perforated Steel Triangular Enclosure, Kortrijk, Belgique * One Straight Line Crossed by One Curved Line (2009) Novartis HQ, Basel, Suisse * Bisected Triangle Inside Curve (2002), Madison Square Park, New York; * Waterloo Sunset (2002–2003), Hayward Gallery, London; * Elliptical Pavilion (1995/1999), Vattenfall Europe, Michaelkirchstrasse, Berlin; * Triangular Solid With Circular Insert (1997), Chiba City Museum of Art, Hikari, Areba; * Two Two-Way Mirrored Parallelograms Joined with One Side Balanced Spiral Welded Mesh (1996), National Galleries of Scotland, Edinburgh; * Cylinder Bisected by Plane (1995), Benesse House Museum, Naoshima; * Double Cylinder (The Kiss) (1994), San Francisco Museum of Modern Art; * New Labyrinth for Nantes (1992–1994), Place Commandant Jean l'Herminier, Nantes; * Triangular Solid with Circular Inserts (1989), Peggy Guggenheim Collection, Venice; * Pavillion Sculpture II (1984), Moderna Museet, Stockholm; Une œuvre exemplaire : ''Opposing Mirrors and Video Monitors on Time Delay'' Le spectateur participe de différentes manières à cette œuvre. D’une part il agit dans l’espace et dans le temps et d’autre part il interroge le concept d’art, c'est-à-dire ce qui fait de l’installation une œuvre d’art. L'importance du lieu, de l’espace occupé par l’installation doit être pris en compte. L'œuvre ne se présente pas de la même manière qu’un tableau ou qu’une sculpture. Ceux-ci pourraient être exposés dans n’importe quel lieu, ils garderaient toujours plus ou moins d’autonomie dans l’espace, qui est séparé d'eux. Au contraire, chez Dan Graham, l’espace fait partie intégrante de l’installation. Le spectateur entre dans l’œuvre et a un rôle participatif puisqu'il est filmé. Il est donc acteur de la vidéo et devient ensuite spectateur de lui-même, de son propre environnement espace/ temps, à savoir de son passé immédiat. Les miroirs semblent être ici plus une métaphore qu’un simple jeu de reflets. Lorsque l’on se reflète dans un miroir on établit une certaine distance avec lui. Ici on retrouve le même système, le visiteur recule pour se voir, car collé au miroir il lui est impossible de saisir son reflet et cette distance renvoie à la distance critique du soi, distance entre ce qu'il pense de lui et le reflet que renvoie la réalité du miroir. Quant à la vidéo, Dan Graham la différencie du film en ce qu’elle est un médium du temps présent. Pour lui, la vidéo est l’enregistrement direct du temps et de l’espace réel en continu, sans le découpage de scène du film. Le film détache de la réalité présente alors que la vidéo, qu’il compare à un miroir, peut procéder par une auto réflexion sur les actes. Cependant il distingue quand même la vidéo et le miroir puisque le miroir est lié au temps et à l’axe spatial de celui qui perçoit alors que la vidéo peut être retransmise dans un autre espace-temps et, de ce fait, établir une plus grande distance critique avec le sujet. Le visiteur dans l’installation se pose des questions sur sa situation, sur l’espace et la disposition des éléments environnants. Ce n’est donc pas un rapport esthétique que le spectateur est invité à entretenir avec l’œuvre mais un rapport essentiellement intellectuel. Elle pose des problématiques concernant le processus de notre approche de l’art. On peut donc considérer cette installation comme œuvre conceptuelle au sens large du terme puisqu’elle ne nie pas totalement l’aspect matériel de l’œuvre comme l’a pu faire Joseph Kossuth pour qui ce n’est pas la réalisation qui compte ni même les matériaux employé, mais simplement le concept, l’idée : c’est le discours sur l’art qui prime. Dan Graham, lui, a réfléchi sur le concept et l’a ensuite pensé en tant que réalisation en pensant les matériaux qu’il devait employer pour exprimer l’idée de départ et leur disposition. Galerie Cylinder bisected by Plane, 1995, Benesse House Area, Naoshima Kaleidoscope double, 2010, La Rochelle Pavillon, Berlin Catégorie:Naissance en 1942 Catégorie:Critique d'art américain Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain américain Catégorie:Art vidéo